This invention relates to a stereoscopic thermographic apparatus which includes a detector, an objective, a scanner system, and a binocular telescope system for image recording and for reproduction.
Such stereoscopic thermographic apparatus is known, for example, from a PCT patent application of Waldo W. Kliever (Hughes Aircraft Company) published 27 Sept. 1984 as International Publication No. WO 84/03777, claiming priority from U.S. application Ser. No. 478,438, filed 24 March 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,197, granted Mar. 4, 1986.
In that known apparatus, the separation of the two optical channels is effected by offering the image of the right hand optical channel and the image of the left hand optical channel alternately to the detector. The separation of the two channels for the reproduction of the picture takes place in an electronic system which further processes the signals separately.
The object of the present invention is to simplify the feeding of the two stereoscopic half-images to the detector and the separating of the two optical channels for the reproduction.